


Starlight

by redandwhiteroses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: Steve Roger gets some help on how to ask you out
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a fluffy piece!

“I hear you wish to court our warlock.” Loki’s voice nearly makes Steve drop his sketchpad. Nearly. As much as he hated it, Bucky sneaking up on him whenever possible made it harder to startle him. Steve looks at the recently reformed villain, who had made himself comfortable on the Avenger’s bed. Distrust is written all over on Captain America’s face. Loki huffs. “Relax. I didn’t breach any of your privacy; I merely observed your interactions.”

“Why do you want to know?” Steve settles on asking. It’s enough to show how little he trusts the God without being outright hostile. He’s trying to be better for Thor’s sake, seeing as the blond God did welcome Bucky with fairly open arms. Certainly more open than almost everyone else’s. Loki makes a face, as if what he’s about to say may pain him.

“Tell no one this.” Loki genuinely seems to not want anyone else to know what he’s about to say. Steve can tell Loki wants a verbal affirmation.

“I promise.” Steve tells the other. He can count on one hand the promises he’s broken, and the circumstances were extreme when he broke them.

“I consider her to be a friend. Perhaps my closest friend.” Loki pauses for a minute, collecting his thoughts. Steve waits silently. He tries to keep his expression neutral, but one eyebrow raises when the God takes too long for his liking. After several minutes, the dark-haired being seems to know what he wants to say. “Her well-being is important to me. Several other members of your rag-tag group seem to have an interest in her, as well as several of the agents. Out of all of them, I find you to be the most tolerable. I have faith in you to do right by her.”

Steve sits silent for a moment. Loki’s words were unexpected but not unwelcome. Eventually, he smiles.

“Thank you. I know you don’t say things like that often. So that means a lot to me.” Steve reflexively rubs the back of his head. He knows Loki doesn’t hand out compliments often, so he wants to make sure that the God knows he does appreciate it without making a big deal out of it. He’s still unsure of how to act, but he knows that this moment will make things in the future easier.

“I’m sure you know I can be malicious when the mood strikes.” Loki’s eyes glitter with dark intent.

“I know. Don’t hurt her.” Steve’s voice is somber. “Trust me. If I did, even accidentally, I’d beat me up.”

“Then I shall, as you mortals say, ‘get in line’.” The God of Mischief eyes Steve for a moment. The blond man can see his earlier distrust in Loki’s eyes. After a couple seconds, it leaves his expression. “If you wish to win her over, I would suggest dark chocolate and pink roses. The ideal time would be after a difficult mission, if you can predict that.”  
“Thanks.” Steve wants to say more, but Loki vanishes before he can say anything.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say the mission was rough would be an understatement. It was the sort of rough where Tony couldn’t find something to joke about or a way to make light of the situation. Instead, for the first half of the trip, the two of you sat in the back of the Quinjet in silence. You wanted to say something, but you couldn’t. You tried several times, but all that came out was “Jesus.” You couldn’t say more than that, and neither could Tony. 

“Please tell me therapy comes as a part of the Avenger’s benefit package.” That was the first light thing you could think to say. The two of you had been in the jet for six hours. Tony lets out a snort of laughter, although it’s hollow.

“I wish, kid. Tried to talk to Fury about that, but it was a no go.” He runs a hand over his face. A nasty bruise covers the right side of his face. 

“What I would have done to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.” You lean back and cross your arms over your chest. You have to restrain the wince. You don’t want to worry Tony more than you already had. Unfortunately, he sees it. He gives you a disapproving look.

“Trying to act fine when you’re not is my thing. You can’t do it to..”

“Oh? And who’s going to stop me?” You stick your tongue out at him. “It sure as hell isn’t going to be you.”

“And why not?”

“Because I don’t have to listen to you if I don’t want to.” That earns you a small chuckle with some genuine feeling behind it.

“Maybe, but when I tell Cap what you’re doing...” He laughs at your expression.

“It’s not my fault. He just has a way of making me feel like I kicked a puppy when I disappoint him.” You cross your arms tighter over your chest and wiggle in your seat. Tony lets out a snort. “What?”

“That’s the reason. Sure.” He gives you a look over his glasses.

“What do you mean?” You blink, a confused expression making its way onto your face. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“I actually don’t.”  
Tony lets out a dramatic noise. “Kid. Come on. You’re not subtle about it.”

“I’m about to be not subtle about kicking your ass.” You huff. “I’m not that obvious.”

He gives you an unconvinced look. “You are. You look like an owl when he walks by, your head spins so fast.”

“Shut the fuck up, Tony!” Despite your harsh words, you’re laughing. A smile makes its way onto his face. He doesn’t let up on the comparisons, each one becoming more and more ridiculous as the list grows longer. By the time the two of you get to the compound, he’s stopped making sense entirely. What you just witnessed is forgotten until the Quinjet begins its descent. It hits both of you suddenly. 

When the doors open, it feels almost as somber and draining as it did when you got on earlier. You stumble out, Tony not far behind you. Steve is waiting for the two of you. The report must have been able to capture some of the situation because he looks worried.

“I’m sure you’re ready for your debriefing, Capiscle, but that ain’t happening tonight.” Tony tries to wave Steve away.

“I wanted to check on both of you.” Steve’s eyes hold a note of sorrow. “It sounded like it was bad.”

“Yeah. It was.” Tony walks past the both of you, patting you on the back as he does. “We made it, kid.”

“Yeah. We did.” You give Tony a small smile before turning back to Steve. “It was really bad.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He seems so earnest, and it makes you smile again. This one reaches your ears. 

“You’re sweet, Steve.” You pause for a second, thinking it over for a second. “I’m not ready to talk about it.” He looks at you, searching your face for something. 

“Do you wa-?”

“Yes.” You try to keep the relief out of your voice. “It’s- yeah. Company would be great.” You swallow hard, looking down at the floor. 

“I’ll come by your place in 30 minutes.” He seems nervous all of a sudden. “Will that give you enough time?”

“I- you can go ahead and walk with me, if you want.” Your unspoken words of ‘I’m not ready to be alone’ hang in the air for a second. Steve nods.

“As long as you’re sure.”

The two of you make small talk as you make your way to your room. You try to keep yourself from limping. It doesn’t work. Steve sees it and stops you with a hand on your shoulder. He says your name gently.

“You shouldn’t be walking on that.” He scolds you lightly.

“Well, how else am I supposed to get to my room?” You lean against the wall for a second. “And don’t you make me lean on you. I’m fine.”

“I wasn’t going to have you lean on me.” His tone suggests he’s up to something.

“What were you goi- Steve! Put me down!” You shriek in surprise as he scoops you up bridal style. 

“Nope.” The bastard has the nerve to pop the p as he carries you. “You shouldn’t be on that leg. I’m not going to let you hurt yourself even more.” You can’t help snuggling closer to him. You need human contact right now.

“Fine. I’ll allow it.” You try to sound imperious. 

“You’ve spent too much time with Loki.” The rumble of his voice is soothing. He stops when he reaches your door. FRIDAY must have unlocked it because he gently nudges it open with his foot. Steve pauses for a second. “Do you want to take a shower?”

You nod in response, pointing towards your bathroom. He heads that way. A thought occurs to you. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“This might be weird, but would you... could you... Nevermind.”

“Seriously. What is it?”

“Would you give me a bath? I know it’s weird, and you can say n-”

“Sure.” He looks down at you. “You look pretty beat.”

“I am.” You murmur, snuggling into his chest more. You can excuse this later on the mission. He gets to the bathroom door and opens it. He sets you gently down on the rim of the bathtub. You reach forward to plug the bathtub and start the water. Steve huffs, but a small smile plays on his lips.

“If you want to help, you can grab the epsom salt and bubble bath from under the cabinet.” He does as you say. Since his back is turned, you strip out of your suit. You’ve just got the legs off when he turns. He blushes, a deep crimson. You chuckle.

“Sorry. I’ll let you know when I’m good.”

“I’ve got to put the stuff in.” He leans over and pours a good amount of salt into the bathtub and then adds the bubble bath. It doesn’t take long for the tub to fill. You circle your finger, and he turns. You strip as quick as you can before sliding into the tub.

“Can I turn around?” 

“Sure thing.” Steve does and kneels beside the tub. You’re thankful that the water and bubbles cover you completely. He leans over to grab the soap. You can’t help yourself; you splash him with water. The white shirt is what did it. It instantly makes the shirt cling even more to his pecs. He gives you a look, and you laugh.

“I’m not sorry.” You grin.

“I’ll remember that.” He tries to give you his best glare, but it’s ruined by a smile. He dips his hands into the water to lather the bar. As he starts with your shoulders, you close your eyes. You can’t help the slow breath you let out. It’s a relaxing bath. You notice he’s careful to avoid certain areas. Maybe it’s how tired you are, but you can’t stop yourself.

“You know you can touch more of me.” You tease. He looks down before he can help himself, and you laugh.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” His voice is soft.

What the hell. You have an excuse.

“Steve.” You gently take a hold of his face and turn it towards you. “I have something to say. I- you probably figured this out already, but I really like you. A lot.”

Steve looks back at you, and something in his look takes your breath away. “I know. And I like you too.”

“So, do you want to...?”   
He lets out a small, amused noise. “Of course I do.” You relax back into his touch. “This wasn’t how I planned on doing this.”

“How did you plan on doing it?”

“I was going to bring you roses and chocolates.” He sounds sheepish. “I wanted to knock you off your feet.”

“You already do.” You hum. “On the bright side, this way you get to grope me sooner.”

You suck in a deep breath when you feel his hands move from your shoulder and along your arms, fingers sweeping inwards towards your breasts.

“That is a perk.”


End file.
